Journey Unknown: Traveling a New World
by ruto-kun-nata-chan
Summary: Post Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen Fourth Shinobi World War ... A botched up sealing array sends Naruto, **** and **** to a completely new world. A world with rules and society hidden and mundane completely different from their own. Watch as the three ? shinobis change the outlay of the life at Mahora and will embark on a journey of their own.
1. A new journey?

It had been quite a boring morning for Hyūga Hinata as she spent a rare week off from missions and training. The conclusion of the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (Fourth Shinobi World War) had changed the very aspect of how the hidden villages worked. In the past two years since the war the five major nations continued to work to improve their relations and were succeeding to a major extent as they were brought together by the war.

But every war had its drawbacks. Hundreds and thousands of lives were lost during the shortest war in the history of hidden villages, but still had turned out to be the most devastating of all. The military strength of each of the five major villages had reduced greatly. Such a situation was ideal for people with not-so-good intention to forward on with their plans and hence there had been massive haul of missions.

So the rare off-days as such were God sent.

With nothing to do at the current movement, as her sister was on a mission alongside her team and Kurenai-sensei being busy she decided to head to meet up with Naruto. As she rightly remembered the blonde would currently be at Training Ground 3 experimenting with the sealing array which he needed for some sort of a mission, a mission that had been classified SS-rank. He was working on formulating a sealing array that even she with her expertise in Fūinjutsu had no clue as to what that specific seal did, and neither was Naruto nor the Hokage divulging the information.

Normally on occasions as such she didn't like to disturb him with his work, but she just felt that today he wouldn't mind his presence by her side.

As she made her way towards the training ground, she couldn't help but think of the changes that her life had gone through. The Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (Fourth Shinobi World War) had really changed her a lot, and it was to be so as for one who had seen their close ones die. She no longer was the shy little girl that stood behind in the academy, she was now a fearsome kunoichi confident of her skills which she had worked with friends and family to hone and the testament of that was that she was now a jōnin, though from time to time her shy personality emerged and most of the time the cause of it was the blonde she had fallen in love with.

Naruto himself had gone through a change that one would be unable to recognize the real Naruto anymore, unless and until you were close to the blonde. She was one of the few that had seen the boy change and could say that she knew the real Naruto. So much had changed with him, but she knew that in heart he was still the same Naruto she loved and was in love with.

Finally she had reached Training Ground 3 and as she had expected she found Naruto working with the sealing array, but to her immense surprise Konohamaru was there too. And apparently Konohamaru was currently sparing with another of Naruto close by. Which was the clone and which the real one was she couldn't tell was, after all with the amount of clones Naruto could produce and their ability to work as efficiently as Naruto made it hard to distinguish the real from the clones.

Well all her plans just went downhill as it seemed like Konohamaru beat her to Naruto, and she was so looking forward to spending some time with the blonde.

"Yo! What brings you here, Hinata-chan? Especially on such a lovely day I might ask."

This startled her as she quickly spun on her heels to come face-to-face with another Naruto who looked at her with one of his goofy grin even when her right hand was poised on his heart ready to deliver a Jūken strike (a side effect of the war).

"I would have loved to answer that question if I were to be talking to the real Naruto and not his clone", she answered with a smile of her own.

"And what makes you think I am not the real one", Naruto replied back with his grin turning more goofy.

"This-" answered Hinata, and before Naruto could react she hit him on his chest with a Jūken strike and just as she had expected the Naruto in front of her burst in smoke.

Meanwhile the Naruto sparring with Konohamaru stopped a vicious haymaker from the overexcited recently promoted chūnin as he felt the fate of his clone that he had sent to surprise Hinata.

"That hurt Hinata-chan", the blonde muttered as he looked in the direction where the beauty with dark-blue hair walked towards them.

"Hinata-nee-san!" called out the surprised Konohamaru as he didn't notice her coming.

"Hello Konohamaru-kun. And I don't think me hurting a clone of yours would damage you", she said… the smile on her face just growing with each word they spoke with each other.

"But that could have very well be me", replied Naruto with a mock glare directed at her.

"But that wasn't", she replied.

By now the foreheads of Naruto and Hinata were touching each other, with visible blushes spread across both of their faces, and yet they were willing to back down. Hell they were so engrossed in each other that they completely forgot that Konohamaru and another of Naruto's clone was there along with them in the field.

"Uh-oh!"

The worried voice of clone-Naruto disrupted their moment as they turned around to find the sealing array glowing bright yellow.

But before any of the three, or specifically Naruto could move to neutralize whatever problem his clone had made with the sealing array, or either three could take evasive actions the seal glowed bright yellow, bathing the entire area in bright yellow light and hurling the three shinobis through a sea of nothingness.

* * *

Mahora Academy was a perfectly normal school in Japan. Well, besides the large number of mages, a number of demons and half-demons, a vampire, some robots, a couple of princess, the 30,000 students, being the size of an entire city, and serving as the headquarters for the Kanto Magic Association… yep, perfectly normal.

That is why when a huge explosion of abnormal energy happened in the forest surrounding the academy; it set the entire academy on alert, especially the magical beings in the academy. While most of the staff worked on quelling the panic of the students, their magical counterparts rushed to the location of the explosion to investigate the situation and neutralize the threat there was.

Kuzunoha Tōko was the first to approach the scene of the blast and not surprising to her she was quickly followed on by her one-time student Sakurazaki Setsuna. An unseen and unsaid plan was quickly agreed between the two in regards to the situation at hand. But both Tōko and Setsuna were surprised to find at the source of the explosion that had just rocked Mahora two boys and a girl. The blonde boy and the girl looked around to be of the same age, around seventeen-eighteen and the young boy seemed to be around the age of the young swordswoman.

The three teens looked like normal people if one were to discount the whisker-like marks on the cheeks of the blonde and the white eyes of the girl with distinct pupil and veins bulging near her temples.

It was these two features along with them being the present at the blast that had destroyed a 10 meter diameter area in the forest, that part had been completely obliterated, that made both Tōko and Setsuna jump to the conclusion that the boy in front of them was possibly a demon or half-demon invading Mahora.

Deciding to not waste any time, both Tōko and Setsuna charged at him with one taking the front while the other the blind side of the demon.

* * *

He didn't know what had been wrong with the sealing array, but knew that the cause of it was the Jūken strike of Hinata to his other clone and that had caused his clone to possibly get some variables wrong in the seal.

And then he along with Hinata and Konohamaru were blinded by pain unlike anything they had ever felt as they were whisked away into the void to Rikudō Sennin knows where.

Finally they had escaped the endless void, and wherever they had escaped to they had entered with a bang, an explosion had rocked the place they were now. When the explosion had finally subsided he found himself in a forest with a really bad case of headache, while Hinata seemed to be in a similar condition as him – if not a bit worse – and Konohamaru was completely wobbly on his feet.

As he tried to get a hold of himself, to curb the ever increasing headache, his ninja senses honed over the years and that Hinata had her Byakugan made him aware of danger nearby and react to an incoming danger. Jumping back he avoided a slash from a sword that would certainly have him bisected in half, with him he picked up his wobbly apprentice who didn't seem in any condition to fight back. Hinata had followed suit as she too dodged a slash on herself by another attacker.

But before either he or Hinata could identify the ones that had slashed their swords at them and have a civil word with them of them having no intention of fighting them or intruding this place, they were forced to dodge another slashes as their two attackers continued with their pursuit of seeing them taken down.

Back flipping the slash from his blind spot which was certain to give him a large gash on his back he performed a small distance **Shunshin** to get some distance from his attacker, so did Hinata.

At a safe distance he observed his attackers, one was a fair-skinned, spectacled, blonde woman about Shizune's age, wearing a white, long sleeve blouse, a black skirt with stockings underneath, and high heels and holding a sword, the other was possibly a couple of years younger than him with her ebony hair tied in a ponytail on one side with the other side handing free and was wearing clothes more suited to fighting, wearing a pair of hakama and a loose kimono like top. The way both were holding their swords confirmed to him that both were experienced warrior, with the blonde being the most experienced.

He could literally feel the anger radiating from both of them, and had a feeling that their anger was because of the blast that had occurred by his sudden appearance in this forest, it was hard not to notice the destruction around them. He sincerely wished that he had not destroyed something important of the people around here.

As his eyes met Hinata's eyes, it was clear that she too had come to the same conclusion. So the two decided to take a more logical and diplomatic approach at the situation, and by unspoken words it was a job for Hinata, he literally sucked at diplomacy.

But before he or Hinata could utter a single word to even ask a simple question or explain their situation, he was forced to dodge a barrage of bullet-like wind technique. Executing another **Shunshin** to avoid the barrage both the he and Hinata took cover in the trees close by, Konohamaru still slumped on his shoulders.

He surveyed the newcomer that had just entered the clearing and he couldn't help but compare him to Asuma-sensei with sunglasses to boot.

"Naruto-kun…?" Hinata looked at the blonde with a questioning look.

"I don't know what happened, but wherever we are it certainly is a product of the seal going haywire and activating an unstable Jikūkan Ninjutsu (Space–Time Ninjutsu)… and no, even if I want to I can't whisk us three back to Konoha, something is interfering with my jutsu", Naruto answered the unasked question.

"What now?" she asked… it was rare times when Naruto was serious now-a-days and for his _that_ jutsu to not work something must be thoroughly wrong which worried her greatly.

"Heal the brat… I will go and gather some information from those three, before the others heading this way would join the fray", he answered to which she nodded.

* * *

Sakurazaki Setsuna couldn't help as a cold sweat ran down her forehead as she watched the blonde – the only one to emerge from the hiding spot – easily evaded all of their combined attacks. Hell, he didn't even seem to be exerting himself in doing so.

But that was not what had a cold sweat run down her forehead; it was the fact that he had incapacitated both Tōko-sensei and Kataragi-sensei, and that had happened in a flash of a second.

All what happened then seemed as a blur to her. It all ended in a flash as the blonde took the offensive. It took only a single punch from him, a punch to the stomach of Tōko-sensei; spit and a small amount of blood flew from the older swordswoman's mouth before she was thrown backwards into a tree knocking her unconscious. A knee to the gut and a spiraling kick to the side of the head was all it took for the blonde to incapacitate Kataragi-sensei.

Even at the distance she was at she had felt the raw power behind the punch that had knocked those two unconscious.

Now she stood in her place frozen in fear as never had she come across someone with such raw power and speed. The blonde had incapacitated two of the experienced staff members in the matter of a couple of seconds and it was clear that he certainly wasn't giving his all.

It was only her duty, her responsibility towards Konoka that helped her from losing herself to the fear and gave the adrenaline rush to move forward, to charge at the blonde and at least stop him from moving any further inside Mahora.

But apparently the adrenaline rush was also not enough as before she could even charge at the blonde, the blonde had her already disarmed and subdued with the kunai at her throat.

The attack was so fast that she hadn't even sensed it coming. As the kunai was pressed to her throat, her face lost all its color and her entire life flashed in front of her eyes, from her happy days to her loneliness, her right doings and her mistakes. But it was the image of Konoka which forced tears to well up in her eyes, she knew she had wronged the girl, her best friend because of her stubbornness and she wasn't going to get a chance to apologize and mend the mistakes. She knew this was going to be her end.

"Would you mind telling me, why in the name of the Rikudō were the three of you attacking us?" the blonde asked.

All of what she had expected this question was certainly not on that list. There was certainly anger and annoyance in his voice, but also there was a hint of surprised shock as if he had not anticipated their attack. Now this confused her. She also felt something probe her mind as she made eye-contact with the blonde, but that was the least of her worries as her life seemed to be close to the end.

But before she could voice her confusion, she felt the kunai on her throat to disappear along with the blonde behind her. It didn't take her a genius to know as she felt something whisk past from behind her, the spot the blonde stood mini seconds ago, and the noise of the object hitting a nearby tree confirmed it to be a bullet.

'That has to be Mana' she thought in relief.

The marksman that had shot the bullet was certainly in a place beyond her sensory range and she knew only of one person to be precise from that range. That meant that reinforcements had arrived.

It was good time for her to voice her questions to the blonde who now stood in front of her with his eyes locked on to a particular direction; it seemed that he had been able to locate Mana.

But anything that she wanted to say stopped in her throat as she saw the blonde being hurled at a far-off distance after being hit by something invisible, an attack she was well to familiar with.

"It seemed things got really messy here, didn't they Setsuna-kun?" asked Takamichi as she landed next to Setsuna.

There certainly was calmness in the voice of Takahata Takamichi, but there was certainly no hint of the calmness on his face. It was one of the rare sights to see the Takahata T. Takamichi serious, and Setsuna was witnessing one such moment as the man surveyed the incapacitated comrade.

But again before she could say anything, another voice interrupted her making her freeze in fear.

"You know, with each passing second you guys are giving me more and more reasons to seriously kick your asses."

There he stood in the very place he had been before being hit by Takahata-sensei's **Iaiken** showing no indication of being hit by the attack. She didn't need to see it, but it was quite visible in Takahata-sensei's eyes too, he too was surprised by this new development.

Things had just gone to a new danger level.

* * *

This was certainly not something Takamichi had expected since coming to the explosion spot. It was a shock to find two of his comrades who had been of the first to arrive at the scene were already incapacitated, he had seen it happen and it had been done in a heartbeat.

But things had looked grim when the intruder held Setsuna captive with a blade to her throat and it was only the quick plan they had come with made him calm as he knew that they were certain to save his former student.

But looking at the blonde intruder standing in front of him with no indication if any injuries made him grimace; their plan had failed. The intruder had avoided the magic paralysis bullet shot by Tatsumiya Mana, a shot that should have been impossible to avoid. And if that wasn't enough he had even survived his Iaiken blast and that too showing no indication that he had even been hit by it, something he just couldn't understand as he had not even sensed a magical shield.

And he had yet to see the other two that had intruded along with the blonde; possibly they were hiding behind the trees.

So now he was on the edge as if things were to escalate any further he would have to take it a few notches up to even match the blonde intruder and that certainly was not something he wanted as they were inside Mahora.

"You know, with each passing second you guys are giving me more and more reasons to seriously kick your asses."

Yes, things were certainly going to turn nasty…

"But from what is obvious, we three are the ones that intruded onto the grounds of this place… and I am willing to swear on my nindō that we didn't mean to intrude, it was all because of botched sealing array. So can we solve this in peace", Naruto spoke up holding up the _hopefully_ universal sign of peace.

He was surprised by the sudden change of demeanor of the blonde, but he could tell it was a genuine change as he had been through enough to look through fake and real. But still…

"What makes you think that after you incapacitated two of my comrades and held the third at the point of blade would we able to talk in peace", asked Takahata… his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"For starters they attacked us without warning. I partially understand why though (looking around the destroyed surrounding), but they could have at the least have a say at our situation or so-called-reason for intrusion. And as for incapacitating those two and holding a kunai to the girl's throat, do you really think they would be alive if I wanted them dead", the blonde replied as if that was the simplest conclusion.

And it was. He couldn't deny the fact. The raw speed and the power that the blonde had showed clearly indicated that he was on tier that only the likes of him and the Dean could possibly stand up to, let alone his two companions. Although he had a feeling that the other two were certainly not close to the power of the blonde, but they certainly were no pushovers, especially the girl. He could clearly see that the blonde's words had shaken Setsuna quite literally. And he had an idea why Tōko attacked without a warning, she apparently was going to go on a date with her possible new boyfriend tonight and the latest he had stalled her at the last minute.

"Also I am completely willing to explain our situation to the head of this place… and trust me it is something you and the head would find intruging. And no, even all the guys hiding and ready to strike at your notice won't be enough to stop me", Naruto further said deciding to make the man see his point… he had no intention of going on a rampage in this place, especially after getting a glimpse of the information of this place from the girl's memory.

"Very well", Takamichi said to the utter surprise of Setsuna and all those hidden.

It was clear to him that the blonde was confident of whatever skills, and by now the girl and the young boy had also appeared by his side with a high-speed technique.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NO LONGER IN OUR WORLD? OR RATHER WE ARE IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WORLD? OR THAT WE ARE POSSIBLY IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIMENSION?"

The shout of Konohamaru pierced the conversation that was going on between the Dean and Naruto, or rather Naruto explaining to the man of their sudden appearance at Mahora.

"That is why you couldn't use _that_ jutsu to get us three back to Konoha", said Hinata adopting thinking pose.

"Yes. And even if I could, I have no idea whether we are in different dimension or just another planet, and even then I am unaware if my jutsu could work to help me jump from planet to planet", Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT? YOU BELIEVE HIM HINATA-NEE-SAN?" Konohamaru asked… what was with people simply believing the ridiculousness of the blonde, even the man named Takahata T. Takamichi and the Dean Konoe Konoemon seemed to believe him.

"What is this stupid apprentice, having so little faith in your master? Especially one who is known for his super-awesome, super-cool Jikūkan Ninjutsu" Naruto teasingly asked.

"That jutsu is one thing, this is completely something different", muttered Konohamaru unable to find a retort… it was certain that they were no longer in their own world.

Konoemon couldn't help but wonder about this so-called Jikukan Ninjutsu the blonde spoke of. The aspect of bending and manipulating space-time continuum was something that mages and other magical beings had been searching for centuries and even those who had succeeded needed a lot of previous adjustments before executing the spells or technique.

"By the way what made you sure that we are in a different world or different dimension?" Hinata asked… that question was boggling her mind for some time now, though she had a general idea of how.

This was something on mind of both Konoemon and Takamichi and so they were interested in the blonde's answer.

"Oh, simple really. I took a look at the girl – Sakurazaki Setsuna's memory…" the blonde answered, and before the Dean Konoe or Takahata could say another word he continued "…. The memory I looked into was only the information as to where we are, and when I didn't recognize the place I peaked further to know where exactly I was, in sense some general knowledge about this world. Well, since she was a part of the hidden magical world, I also picked on some general knowledge about magic. And no, I did not peak into her life or any form of sensitive information, which I can assure you of."

"Very well… I believe you", replied Konoe after a few seconds of silence in which he measured up the boy.

"Magic!?" both Hinata and Konohamaru asked.

And with that Konoe Konoemon went into lecture about magic and the hidden magical world and of Earth, with small demonstration of the said magical ability. It was followed by Hinata explaining about chakra, ninjas, hidden villages and their world with a demonstration of the Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) by Hinata as she transformed into a replica of Naruto and Naruto walking up and down the walls of the room.

"So how long do you think it would take you to find a way back home?" asked Konoemon.

"A few months…" Naruto answered, but was interrupted by the shout Konohamaru.

"THAT LONG? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO BE DOING FOR THAT LONG? AND WHY THAT LONG?" shouted Konohamaru… but the boy was silence by a punch to his head.

"Shut up stupid apprentice! Indeed it will take long. First I have to understand where exactly we are, a different world – if so how far is our own world? Or a completely different dimension – for that would require a lot of seal work. And then there will be the seal matrix to work on… it will be a lot of work", answered Naruto with a serious face… it was going to be truly troublesome.

"I-I see", Konohamaru couldn't help but stutter… no wonder Naruto was a Seal Master and an expert at Jikūkan Ninjutsu.

"What now? While we are stuck in this world?" asked Hinata… she didn't mind being here alongside Naruto, and even if she knew that people back home would be worried about them, but unless Naruto found a way back home they were stuck here.

"Well, I was wondering if Old Man Konoe could do us a favor. A place to stay for a while we would be here and some money to live, I assure you that we will be working for it", said Naruto.

"And we will see that we will be no trouble, _in any way or form_", Hinata said… while she directed her gaze at the two boys next to her when she spoke the last words making them squirm under her gaze resulting in chuckles from the two men.

"Well I do have an idea…" the Dean said garnering the attention of the three shinobi "… Tell me Naruto-kun and Hinata-san, how good are you both at Japanese, or as you call it Ningoto?"

"I am a Seal Expert and Naruto-kun is a Seal Master, so we would say we are pretty good as Fūinjutsu requires a good grasp of the language", answered Hinata for both of them.

"Not that I doubt your word, but how about a test", said Konoemon as he passed a book to each of them.

Both of them simply shrugged and read out passages that the Dean asked them too, and by the end of it the Dean had a big smile plastered on his face. They were fluent and the testament of that was the book that he handed was of that for those who wished to continue in Japanese language past graduation to obtain Masters Degree.

"Well that simplifies things. You see we have two vacancies. One is for the teacher of Japanese and the other is of Physical education. These are the two slots we need filling in, and by the looks of it, we won't be receiving any teachers in there for the first few weeks. So one of you can take on the position of the Japanese language teacher, while the other as the Physical Education teacher" Konoemon said.

"Will do", Naruto called out… the thought of Physical Education in an All Girl's School; he would be a fool to decline.

But any further thoughts died down when he felt a chill run down his spine and it didn't need a genius to recognize the cause of it; Hyūga Hinata was currently glaring daggers at him with an extremely sweet smile on her face.

"We would be _honored_ to take the _responsibilities_", she answered with that sweet smile still on her face.

'Scary' was the only thought that ran through the mind of the other three in the room.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Konohamaru.

"Well we can't pass you as a teacher, so you will have to be a student here", answered Konoemon.

"NO!"

* * *

"Was it wise to trust them?" asked Takamichi after the trio had left for their temporary residence.

"When you live as long as I have, you will learn to judge people by looks. And I can assure you that the three of them would not cause any harm to anyone, unless they are forced to… and they certainly will be helpful to us", answered Konoemon.

For the next few seconds no words were exchanged between the two and that silence was finally broken by Konoemon, "Something on your mind Takamichi?"

"There is this fleeting feeling whenever I see Naruto-san, something which tells me that I have met him before… but that is not possible", answered Takamichi.

"Indeed", answered Konoemon.

* * *

It had been two days since the three shinobis from another world had appeared in Mahora and nothing put of ordinary had happened apart from their day of arrival. The past two days had been spent getting familiar with the world and it's living with the help of Takamichi and Shizuna – a busty woman with long, burgundy hair tied back in a plait.

The first on their list had been shopping – which Naruto and Konohamaru had come to dread – for clothes and grocery and some useful things according to Hinata, learning how the money worked, the gadgets used and the ways of travel. It was just too much information for the three to handle at some point. Although neither of the three could deny that the place was quite lively.

Finally the day had come for the trio to start on with a supplementary life while they would be at Mahora. The Dean Konoemon in those two days had also came up with fake identification, from birth certificates to educational qualifications and for the teacher duo there were IDs of driving license and such. One had to hand it to the old man at his quick work, though it had a lot to do with him being the head of the Kanto Magic Association.

Currently dressed in sky-blue shirt, dark-green blazer, black jeans and white sport shoes Naruto was ready for his orientation as a teacher. Takamichi had forced him to buy formal suit coat, but they were too formal for him until his eyes landed on the blazers, though he didn't like the fact that Hinata and Shizuna forbade him from excess of orange in his wardrobe.

At this moment his focus was on the looks, not his but that of Konohamaru who was dressed in the school outfit.

"Don't you dare laugh Naruto-nii-chan", the flustered Konohamaru… this was too embarrassing.

"B-But I am not-" the blonde tried to answer, but his face showed how much he was trying to hold it back.

"Yes you are", huffed the apprentice in annoyance.

Walking to the boy, Naruto bent to his eye level and spoke in a serious tone, "Now Konohamaru, we have to do this to not arouse suspicion at us."

"I know, but why a student", whined the boy.

"Well, think of this as a new opportunity", said Naruto.

"At what?" asked Konohamaru?

"To rekindle your Youth, My Youthful Student", Naruto announced much to the horror of his young charge.

By the time Hinata had joined the Master-apprentice duo, she found Konohamaru to be sitting around in a corner with depressing dark clouds over him and murmuring something which she didn't quite catch while Naruto stood there laughing his heart out at his young apprentice. It didn't need a genius to tell that somehow, someway Naruto was the cause of the current state of Konohamaru and that certainly it had to do with Konohamaru being forced to go to school as a student.

But that aside Naruto looked really handsome dressed in such formal clothes, it certainly was a refreshing change to watch him like that.

But first came the matter of Konohamaru…

"What did you do to Konohamaru-kun, Naruto-kun?" she asked as she walked and stood besides the blonde.

"Oh nothing, just how youthful being back at school would be", answered Naruto with a smug smile on his face and a mischievous glint on his eyes.

She couldn't help but shake her head, leave it to Naruto to use even the smallest of situation to prank or tease someone.

"Say Hinata-chan, are you ready for the responsibility as a tea- WOW!" Naruto was going to ask her about the new life, but his breath was hitched when his eyes laid on the beauty of Hinata dressed in a cream colored suit and skirt and blue shirt, she looked simply marvelous.

"Th-Thank you", Hinata stuttered out as she found Naruto's eyes on her appreciating her clothing and her form. The old Hinata started to surface as a crimson blush adorned her face and she started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Y-You lo-look go-good to Na- Naruto-kun", she replied.

"Hehehe", the blonde scratched the back of his head as a small blush made way to his face.

Meanwhile at the side Konohamaru just rolled his eyes, seriously even after two years there were such moments between the two, it was really hilarious, though Moegi believed it to be innocently romantic… Seriously!

"You know as teachers you are supposed to be early than the students, and even I have to be early as I am a _new student_", said Konohamaru.

"Hai!" the two new-to-be-teachers called in unison.

* * *

Both Hinata and Naruto had boarded the train to their destination, a train packed with school going girls as far as they could see. Konohamaru was already off the train at his destination. It was really nerving to know that the academy had its own train service of its own, just how big was the campus.

Normally the duo would have preferred to just hop to their destination as it was more relaxing, they do it as ninjas all time around. But this also was turning to be quite an experience to both, especially to Naruto as the girls around him would giggle, blush and make comments about him, hell, he had also felt someone try to pinch his butt. Meanwhile Hinata was certainly not enjoying any of these. But the greatest experience could be summarized when a gust of wind blew up the skirts of all the girls around giving them a clear view of the variety of inner-wears much to the further displeasure of Hinata.

Oh, then there was the rush of the students when the train had reached the main station, it was a sight to watch.

Currently the two were at the Dean's Office where they were being briefed about their job. It was a good thing that neither of them were the only teachers for the two subjects, the Junior High school just had too many classes, forget the number of students. So it was good that their schedule had free enough time for their other work.

"Well, now that all is discussed, Takamichi will take you to the class where you will watch a young teacher handle the class… and for the records the teacher is really young", said the Dean.

"How young?" Hinata asked.

"He is a ten year old", answered the Dean.

A silence descended in the room for the next few seconds where the chirping of the birds could be clearly heard.

"Ok! Seriously how old is he?" asked Naruto.

"He is ten", the Dean replied again.

"You are serious… Damn! But how?" asked Naruto.

And from there on the situation of Negi Springfield was accounted to the two shinobis, which in their eyes was complete stupidity. Who in their right mind allotted a ten year old to a job of a teacher in All Girl's School, where he would be teaching girls older than him, be it magic or even an insane person.

* * *

"So… anything could be available to us about the students we would be possibly teaching", said Hinata… it would be good to have some general info.

"Indeed. Here (Passing two the class rooster)… this books contain information on all the girls and teachers here at the Middle High, and pages have been marked of the classes that you would be possibly teaching", answered Takamichi.

As the man had said, the book was filled with pictures of hundreds of girls sorted by class and division with some general info on them. Also at the back page of the book were pictures and info of teachers they would be working along with.

For the time being both of them flipped to the page of 3A as that was the class they were currently heading towards, and boy were they surprised. The class had the most unique collection of girls; there were a few that looked no older than ten while a few seemed to be adults, was this really a class of fourteen-fifteen year olds.

The picture of the classroom teacher Negi Springfield was there too, and in it he looked so young that it was funny he was wearing a suit and was trying to portrait a mature look.

"Here we are", Takamichi said as they finally reached the classroom.

But before they could enter the classroom, Shizuna showed up.

"Hello Takamichi, Naruto-san, and Hinata-san… here for your orientation?" she asked.

"Hai", the two new teachers answered.

"What brings you here, Shizuna-san?" Hinata asked.

"Actually today is the day of the physical examination of the girls, and me being the health officer of Mahora it is my duty to conduct the examination", answered Shizuna.

"Wait, physical examination… that means-" Naruto tried to speak as a small grin started to make a way to his lips, but Hinata followed on by his mid-sentence.

"-that we will be unable to sit for the lecture and watch onto the teaching method of Negi-san", Hinata completed while she glared at the blonde completely shutting him off.

"Well at least you should introduce yourselves to the class", Takamichi added.

"Good enough for us", answered the two new teachers in unison.

Knocking on the door, Takahata waited for the teacher to open the door which a bespectacled boy of small stature opened, wearing a green suit. He had crimson red hair tied into a pony tail and chestnut brown eyes.

"Ah, Takamichi, Shizuna-sensei, I never expected you to go to my class right now, what can I help you with?" asked the young teacher.

Takahata merely gave a smile and said, "Well, I'm here to introduce two new teachers in the academy, I would like to let them see how you teach to see as how they would take your technique pretty well."

"And I am here for the school health check-up, so unfortunately they will have to wait, but the least they could introduce themselves to the class", Shizuna said.

"Yo!" "Hello Negi-san!"

Inside class 3A waited in impatience as their sensei talked on with both Shizuna-sensei and Takamichi-sensei and two new people. From what they could see of the two strangers, one thing was certain both were good looking. Finally the five entered the classroom and their thought was agreed upon, the boy with sun-kissed, spiky blonde hair and the brightest of blue hair and whisker-like marks on his cheeks dressed in casual outfit in their opinion was one of the hottest boys they had seen around, he just had a feral, regal and powerful look to him. The girl on the other hand was an epitome of beauty and sex-appeal, with her long and luscious dark blue hair and the pupil-less white eyes with a tinge of lavender seemed to appeal people and the cream-colored business suit she wore beautifully adorned her curves and large bust.

"Well class, we'll be having guests for the day in my lecture since they want to see how I teach all of you, I think it would be safe to say that they won't be bothering anyone." Negi mentioned with a tiny smile as the two teachers standing on the side.

To say that the girls were intrigued was an understatement. The two new-comers seemed young, not as young as them, but certainly not of a teaching age. But who were they to say anything about it as they had a ten year as their homeroom teacher.

"Hello everyone, I am Hyūga Hinata and from now on I will be teaching your class Japanese and also will the P.E. instructor alongside my partner (pointing at Naruto). It will be a pleasure to teach you all", Hinata introduced herself… garnering special attention of the class at the mention of the word partner.

"Yo, I am Uzumaki Naruto and from now on I to will be teaching your class Japanese and also will the P.E. instructor alongside Hinata. Hopefully we will be good teachers", said Naruto.

A silence descended the room for a few seconds as the class digested the info, especially the fact that both the new teachers will be working as a team as Japanese and P.E. teachers.

The first to stand up was a red head with a hair done up in a short and spiky ponytail and she spoke, "Asakura Kazumi, seat no. 03, member of the news club… How old are you Uzumaki-sensei, Hyūga-sensei?"

"18", answered the duo simultaneously.

"And please call me Hinata", said Hinata.

"And Naruto for me, was never the one for formalities", said Naruto… to which the two new teachers received an enthusiastic chorus of Yes.

Next stood up a dark-skinned beauty as her eyes were narrowed at the two teachers, especially the blonde which only a few caught onto as she spoke, "Tatsumiya Mana, seat no. 18… where do you come from?"

She wasn't the only one who was skeptical of the two, another student name Sakurazaki Setsuna was too. But unlike Mana she had gone deathly pale at the sight of the blonde, after all she was seconds away from her death and he had said that if he wanted he could have easily killed her.

"A village called Konoha", answered Naruto… that was the half-truth and until and unless somebody earned their trust, they were not going to receive the full truth.

"Both of you?" Mana asked.

"Yes", Hinata answered.

Next stood up an elegant blonde and she spoke, "Yukihiro Ayaka, seat no. 29 and the Class Representative… are you both going to be joint teachers of the Japanese and P.E. class?"

"Yes, that we will be", answered Hinata.

"Why, -aru?" a dark-sinned blonde asked, but a glare from the Iinchō and she continued in proper term "… I mean… I Kū Fei… seat no. 12… -aru."

"There are some other things, some personal business that would need both our attentions, mostly Naruto-kuns. And so there will be times when both of us or only he won't be present for a lecture… so the joint tutoring", answered Hinata.

This sparked interest of the entire class, but no one missed the affectionate way with which Hinata-sensei called Naruto-sensei.

This time a graceful purple-haired girl stood whose eyes seemed to twinkle in some unknown interest as she spoke, "Kakizaki Misa, seat no. 07… are you a couple?"

The sudden question caused a rippled to pass through the class as all attention was now on the two new teachers, even that of the teacher, waiting for their answer.

"Yes", answered Naruto…

Half of the class groaned at this, after all they had finally the chance to come across someone young and handsome, but he was already taken. They didn't even need to hear the confirmation leave the mouth of Naruto-sensei as the way they talked about each other and the crimson blush on Hinata-sensei's face after the question was asked was a dead giveaway.

"Now, you can ask any remaining questions next time, as Shizuna-sensei had arrived with some information to you all…" said Naruto as he then looked on towards Negi.

"Ah! That's right! W… Well then everyone, we're having a health checkup, so… uh… err… everyone, please prepare to take of your clothes!" Negi announced to the entire class.

At the sideline neither he nor Hinata could believe what had just left the lips of the ten year old, but what was most disturbing was the blushes and embarrassment on the faces of most of the girls… most of them for teasing purposes, but a few were actually sincere ones which shocked them the most. Neither thought that love or affection was bound by age difference, but still for goodness sake the boy was only ten.

"Hoho, what an interesting brat", Naruto couldn't help but say out loud as the red head rushed out of the room completely embarrassed as he got the gist of what he spoke and the girls started calling him Ecchi.

Those words garnered the attention of all the girls of 3A as their heads turned towards his direction so fast one had to wonder how they had not yet snapped. Their eyes then locked on the innocent, Kakashi-patented (the girls didn't know that) smile on the face of Uzumaki Naruto, and just like that a sincere blood-red blush spread across the faces of most of the girls, even the perverted and outgoing ones. Negi-sensei was one thing as it was fun to tease the child teacher and he was completely innocent, but Naruto-sensei was… How were they going to deal with this?

"Naruto-kun?" the sweet voice of Hinata spoke up.

"Hai, Hinata-chan", Naruto spoke with an innocent tone and look as he turned to look at the angelic face of Hyūga Hinata.

"OUT!" Hinata gave a war-cry and with herculean strength she kicked the blonde out of the room and then followed him out.

* * *

Negi let out a surprised yelp as he watched something crash into the wall in the corridor, and especially after that something was the new teacher Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san, are you alright?" he asked rushing to the blonde's side.

"Yep, completely fine", Naruto answered as he jumped away from the wall without any form of injuries to the utmost surprise of Negi.

"But you were just launched out of the room and hit the wall really hard…" Negi tried to say but was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh, don't worry about that Negi-san; Naruto-kun has been through dangerous things than hitting the wall… and he deserved it", Hinata said as she made her way out of her room.

"Harsh… but at the same time true", answered Naruto as he glared at the girl who just smiled back.

* * *

Inside a class full of 31 girls (one ghost which only one could see) in their innerwear measuring each other, from weight to their three specific sizes, were having discussion on some very important topics while they continued with their examination. One such being how fun it was to tease the child teacher and which had been followed by the absence of Sasaki Makie, but their current topic of discussion was the two new teachers Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto.

"So what do you think of Hinata-sensei and Naruto-sensei?" Akashi Yūna asked to the class in general.

"It's too early to decide Yūna; they have yet to teach a class and we haven't seen much of them to make a judgment", Ayase Yūe answered as she sipped onto a juice box which had appeared in her hand out of nowhere.

"A-Actually it was a quite a surprise that there were suddenly two new teachers", Miyazaki Nodoka added to her best-friends statement.

"No, it wasn't…" Ayaka spoke up which garnered all their attention.

"What do you mean it wasn't Iinchō? The news club didn't have any information about two new teachers joining the school", spoke Kazumi… it was quite a shock to her that the news club had failed to gather on this info, especially of a sensei who was an Adonis while the other was an Aphrodite in terms of her beauty.

"It was announced yesterday when a sudden meeting of the Class Representatives was called on and there we were told of those two… apparently they are here at Mahora for some personal business and while they were going to be here the Dean-sensei offered them a job as teachers which they accepted. Also it was told that both Hinata-sensei and Naruto-sensei both have already completed their PhD in Japanese literature", Ayaka answered.

"Oh!" chorused the entire class.

"So what is this personal business of theirs? Even Hinata-sensei mentioned of it", asked Narutaki Fūka.

"No one knows apart from the Dean and Takahata-sensei", answered Ayaka.

"Oh, cut with the boring crap… there are more important things about the two than that", Saotome Haruna spoke.

"Oh, and what would be that Paru?" asked Asuna.

"Simple really…" Haruna said…

And Misa continued completing her sentence "… How far have Hinata-sensei and Naruto-sensei went in their exploration?"

Even though both Haruna and Misa with a couple of other girls had a perverse, mischievous grin on their faces, they couldn't help as crimson blush spread across their faces lie it was the case with almost the entire class.

Meanwhile most of the class was busy discussing about the two new teachers, a handful of students who had not decided to participate in their talks were having discussions of their own. One such group was of three students aware of the magical world and fighters from three different types of arts.

"So, what was it all about? You two looked like you had seen a ghost when Hinata-sensei and Naruto-sensei entered the class, especially Naruto-sensei", Nagase Kaede asked to the two girls by her side.

It was Mana who answered, "You remember the explosion that rocked Mahora three days ago."

"Yes", Kaede replied… she couldn't see where this was going.

"Well, Naruto-sensei, Hinata-sensei and another of their companion were present at the sight of the blast", added Mana.

Kaede just nodded, as now she was getting inkling as to where this was heading too.

From there on Setsuna took over and told of the night's event, of their attacks on those three strangers and them misjudging them for demons or half-demons, which she seemed ashamed of for jumping to conclusion, and of how easily that Naruto-sensei had incapacitated two of the two experienced teachers. She went into detail of how she had been easily captured with a blade through her throat and it was only timely intervention of Mana and Takahata-sensei. She even mentioned of how he had easily evaded an almost impossible shot from Mana which the gunslinger confirmed, and survived an attack from Takahata-sensei without any indication of harm in any possible form.

"This is certainly disturbing… but there is more I presume", spoke Kaede.

Setsuna nodded and continued further giving information of the words exchanged between Takahata-sensei and Naruto-sensei, which also had Mana intrigued as she was far-away to listen onto the conversation. Kaede also found it intriguing when Naruto-sensei made a swear on no further harm on his nindō, which made Naruto-sensei a ninja and her wonder as of what rank he would be.

"So?" Setsuna asked.

"It would be wise to hold any further judgment on Naruto-sensei and Hinata-sensei until their further actions, as the Dean himself gave them the jobs", Mana commented, which neither the other two could counter, though Setsuna decided to keep an eye on them, especially the blonde.

"Say, what happened to their third member?" asked Kaede, to which neither Setsuna nor Mana had any answers too.

In another corner stood two girls who vastly varied in their respective age, be it physically or in reality.

"Chachamaru keep an eye on those two new teachers, and if possible get me some information on those two", ordered Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell.

"Yes Master!" Chachamaru said taking heed to the order, but also couldn't help but ask, "Is something about the two new teachers troubling you master? You were completely focused on those two since they arrived, especially Naruto-sensei."

For a few seconds Evangeline didn't and when she did her voice carried a hint of curiousness, "there is something odd about the two, something that I can't put a point on, especially the boy."

"Would they be of any hindrance to your plan master?"

"No, No they won't", Evangeline answered a second later… as if there were anyone in this world that could match her awesomeness at planning and power.

Meanwhile the topic the rest of the class by now had changed from the two new teachers to that on the recent rumors of the vampire terrorizing the academy.

* * *

Negi felt a started feeling a little nervous as Naruto continued to stare at his face as if trying to figure out a puzzle, but what made him nervous was that smirk on the blonde's face, it was as if he was staring at the face of a playful kitsune (fox).

"I-Is something wr-wrong with my face Naruto-san?" he nervously asked.

"Nothing, just wondering how good you would have fit alongside Ero-Sennin", Naruto said nonchalantly as he continued to stare down at the red head as his smirk turned more mischievous.

"E-Ero-Sennin? Who's that?" Negi asked as his nervousness starting to increase with the smirk on Naruto's face turning more distinctive as a kitsune.

"Oh, just the world's biggest pervert, a self proclaimed Super-Pervert", Naruto simply answered.

At first it didn't click with the ten year old, but when it did his face had gone as red as his hair as he sputtered out, "I-I am no-not a per-pervert, Na-Naruto-san."

"Oh, and what I heard inside leave your mouth inside was an imagination of my mind Negi-bōzu. To ask a class full of fourteen-fifteen year old girls, even if there were a few close to your age and some were even close to that of my age, to ask them to all undress… how bold of you Negi-bōzu?"

By the end of his words the smirk on Naruto's face seemed to have connected to both his eyes, which now held mischievous glint. Meanwhile the poor boy in question had his face and entire body in an atomic crimson blush as he had no retort to the older boy's words as he did indeed say those words to his eternal embarrassment.

Luckily for Negi Hinata decided to step on for his rescue, "Naruto-kun, that is enough, or poor Negi-kun would start hyperventilating."

It was true as the red head was close to hyperventilating from all the blood that had rushed to his face.

"Jeez gaki, can't handle some light hearted teasing…" Naruto said as he ruffled the hair of the child teacher making him relax.

When the boy had finally relaxed, Naruto continued in a semi-serious tone "… but still Negi-bōzu, you should think twice before you speak something like that. You are quite lucky that the girls look at it as your innocent mistakes and see a chance for some mild teasing, and we also didn't think much of it… but there will be some who will not be so generous and not take a liking to your words and brand you as a pervert or worse."

Thinking of it Negi couldn't help but agree, even Nekane-O-nee-chan Springfield had also drilled through his mind that one must respect the female sex, and as Naruto-san he was truly extremely lucky that the girls believed it to be his stupid mistakes, which they were…

"Hai. I will try my best from now on to make such mistakes", Negi answered.

"Hohoho… not only do we have a pervert-in-making among our midst, but a gentleman-pervert-in-making", Naruto teased casing the boy to once again blush as if he was on flames.

"Stop it Naruto-kun", Hinata said as she punched the blonde into the floor.

With that the three decided to just spend their time in silence, but that didn't happen as the three of them felt a subtle amount of killing intent leaving the classroom and to the surprise of the two ninjas it seemed to be focused on the red head. But to Naruto it wasn't just killing intent as he could feel the malice and hatred that accompanied the short dose of killing intent, something that just didn't make sense. What could a ten year old possibly have done to receive this much malice and hatred?

The eyes of Hinata and Naruto met and with a subtle nod it was deiced that the two would look into this, or the least ask the people who could possibly have some knowledge about this.

But any further discussions were cut-off as…

"Sensei! We've got a problem! Makie is… Makie is…" Izumi Ako was dashing towards them, with her face clearly showing signs of worry and distress.

But before either the three teachers could as the distressed Ako the cause of the problem or what was wrong with Sasaki Makie, the doors and windows of the classroom opened with a bang, exposing the girls inside, in full blown lingerie and all.

Naruto immediately turned his back around; his mind now forever engraved with the female figure of almost every fifteen year old girl from class 3A.

Negi, looked like a fish out of water as the girls were accidentally flashing themselves at the poor kid.

* * *

Standing outside the infirmary both the shinobis to all may seem relaxed, but in truth a lot was going through their mind. Both were at a considerable distance from the patient who was sleeping peacefully and let her friends, classmates and Negi circle around her with each spouting their own theory of how Makie had been found asleep on Sakura Lane.

It was only visible to their trained eyes, the almost invisibly small bite mark on the neck of Makie. To the Byakugan of Hinata and a unique sensor as Naruto the energy radiating from the bite mark of Makie was quite clearly noticeable. Also neither failed to see the shift of emotion on Negi's face, which was a dead giveaway of something not being right.

"Looks like Negi-kun has noticed it too", Hinata commented as she watched the red head subtly try and inspect Makie.

"Yeah… but I don't think he has any clue of the perpetrator it seems", Naruto said.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked… they were here in a completely new world and they had no intention of making a scene here, yet it was neither in her or Naruto's nature to let something simply slide, but they had to tread carefully in this world and so it would be Naruto's call as he would be considered the superior.

"We'll just wing things as they go on… it s too much hassle to think on it", Naruto simply answered to which Hinata couldn't shake her head, Naruto was never known for his subtle approach.

* * *

The remaining the day had gone without any further hitch as they stayed in another of Negi's lecture. Despite his age it was clear that the boy had a good grasp of English, but had poor class managing skills. At least the girls were more tolerant and surprisingly showed more maturity while learning under a child teacher.

Currently Hinata and Naruto were waiting at a designated spot for them to meet up with Konohamaru. Neither had missed the five that had been tailing them since they left school grounds. It didn't take long for the two to recognize that four of their pursuers had been there when they had made a _bombastic_ entrance at Mahora, and three of them were the students of Negi. For the time being they decided to play the game of 'wait-and-watch hide-and-seek'.

Finally the person they had been waiting for came into view and one could clearly see the frown that marred the face of the fourteen year old. Oh, how the distress and annoyance was clearly oozing from the face of the brown head, it was just too funny for Naruto who was really trying hard to hold back his laughter.

"So how was your first day at school, brat?" Naruto asked… but in doing so he couldn't hold back his laughter and was by now rolling on the floor with laughter.

This garnered the attention of all the passersby wondering what had gotten into the blonde, but even before their questions could be answered, a war-cry of a brown haired caught their attention…

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE DEAD NARUTO-NII, YOU ARE DEAD!" Konohamaru declared as he rushed at his master with speed that shocked the gathered crowd.

But the most surprised among the crowd was one blonde as she watched onto the moments of the brown haired. At first it started with random movements and attacks to random parts of his _victim's_ body, but as seconds passed by the style started becoming more refined and by the end of a minute it closely resemble Monkey Kung Fu, as if a furious money was clawing at his target.

Oh, how giddy she felt to learn that there was another person on the campus that had been trained in one of the animal mimicry styles, and if he anger wasn't clouding the boy's judgment she knew that he would be more refined with his movement. But that was just the icing on the cake; the cake itself was the one the brown haired attacked, the blonde teacher that had joined Mahora.

Even with the impressive speed in attack and movement, coordination and balance the brown haired had yet to lay even a single strike on the blonde. Each and every of his hand strike, claw swipe, palm slap was easily evaded by the blonde with speed uncharacterized. And all the while the brown haired continued the attack; the blonde just goaded him more with more laughter increasing the brown's rage.

Her eyes than shifted to the third member of the group, the second teacher that had joined Mahora today, and to her surprise she just stood there sipping on cold coffee enjoying the show as if it was daily occurrence. But suddenly she saw her face morph into that of a bit of a shock, looking back to the fight she tried to find the reason, but couldn't as she watched that the brown haired had gained some distance from the blonde was forming some weird shapes with his palms.

And then it had happened, faster than any eye could see, not even her trained eye could follow the moments and its result. There the brown haired laid face-first into the ground in a crater of his size in the same place he stood weaving those signs with his hands, and above his body sat Naruto-sensei. When had the blonde moved was the only thought that raced her mind, as she had not even witnessed a reflex of his muscles before he moved with such blinding speed.

But one thing was certain from this, Naruto-sensei was strong, probably the strongest she had ever seen. And she needed to challenge him to see where she stood against someone of that strength. Her eyes now were orbs of thousands of small, twinkling stars.

Meanwhile in their hiding places, the five girls were fairing no better either. As they had continued to watch the brown haired attack the blonde, it was clear that the blonde was far superior in both skills and speed, and that was saying something considering that the brown haired was not shabby either, actually brown could easily match them in skills. But the blonde's superiority was finally proven when he had subdued the brown haired, and that had happened in such blinding speed that even the best amongst them had only caught on a blur.

"Is it really wise to confront Uzumaki-san, Takane-nee-sama?" asked Sakura Mei completely unsure of the decision they had made before tailing Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. As it was the magical staff of Mahora was made aware of their circumstances, though not to full extent, but still enough to make everyone understand that the night they arrived was an accident and what followed was a misunderstanding.

"Indeed. We have to see it for ourselves. Even if Dean-sama and Takahata-sensei seemed to have no objection against them, the blonde was the one who had knocked out Tōko-sensei and Kataragi-sensei", Takane D. Goodman answered in a confident tone… a tone that was a result of the shadow armor she and Mei currently wore.

Meanwhile on the other side, the other three who to were tailing the blonde and lavender haired teachers had found their third target of discussion back in the class. But now witnessing the raw speed of the blonde they were having second thoughts on their action.

Meanwhile sitting atop his apprentice Naruto couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment as he spoke, "stupid apprentice, always rushes in with anger rather that using his tiny brain…" eyes then focused on the form below him "… and did you forget that we were no longer _home_, and the things the Old Man Dean spoke us about… and yet in your anger you completely disregarded it all."

By now Naruto had already stood up from his sitting position, giving a chance to get up as a frown still marred his features.

"You know as well that it was a completely uncalled and unwise move you were going to pull", Hinata spoke up before Konohamaru could say anything… this had him lower his head him shame as it was indeed true, they were warned about secrecy.

"Sorry", he muttered looking at the two older shinobis… by now the crowd had started dispersing.

"Well, we have to see that all that energy and anger of yours is to put to some good use, so guess I will have to toughen your training regime", Naruto said making Konohamaru go pale.

"It's time to rekindle the youth within you", Naruto proclaimed loud enough with a good-Gai pose making Konohamaru look at him with horror-struck look.

By the side Hinata couldn't help but shake her head at the strange master-apprentice relationship as a few chuckles left her lips. Leave it to Naruto to capitalize on a situation to increase the tor-training of his student.

But before the three could move on with whatever they had decided to do, a loud voice interrupted the three…

"NARUTO-SENSEI, FIGHT ME -ARU!"

* * *

**As must be noted in the very first paragraph the story takes place two years after the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (Fourth Shinobi World War).**

**Hyūga Hinata may seem as an OC, but it should be understandable and as mentioned in the story war changes people, she too had many life changing experience through the war and in the past two years where the nations are fighting trough the back-draws of the war. How strong she is? Well certainly not at Takamichi's level, but a respectable jōnin.**

**The story of Naruto's life mostly follows the manga through the time period of the war, where it starts to deviate. Even before the war there would be slight AU in terms of Naruto's skills from after the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc, a small difference.**

**It is a Naruto-Hinata pairing… don't like it, I don't give a shit… and of course it is a harem, MAHOU SENSEI NEGIMA! manga is based on the harem theme and so I would go by it.**

* * *

**On to other notes: updates and status of my other stories is going to be posted on to my profile, so read it before asking any questions about my other stories.**


	2. Mahora is fun! Kukuku!

_By the side Hinata couldn't help but shake her head at the strange master-apprentice relationship as a few chuckles left her lips. Leave it to Naruto to capitalize on a situation to increase the tor-training of his student._

_But before the three could move on with whatever they had decided to do, a loud voice interrupted the three…_

"_NARUTO-SENSEI, FIGHT ME -ARU!"_

* * *

The three shinobi s turned their heads to the source of the shout, the girl that had seemed stupid enough to challenge The Uzumaki Naruto, though the girl wouldn't have any idea of the blonde's greatness. There they found a dark-skinned blonde standing with a look that suggested that Christmas had arrived early for her. It was only Naruto and Hinata that recognized her and it was to be so as she was a student from class 3A, the class whose homeroom teacher was Negi Springfield.

But unfortunately Sarutobi Konohamaru was devoid of this knowledge and being the brash teen that he was he blurted out, "You want to fight this (pointing at Naruto) Monster!"

"Monster?! Why you say –aru?" a completely confused Kū Fei asked.

She wasn't the only one that was surprised by the words of the brown haired boy, someone who had called the blonde his brother, even if he had than gone and attacked the blonde, but still to call him a monster… what the hell!

"Because he is one… I know of no living human that could possibly be able to fight him", Konohamaru said nodding to himself as if he had just avoided a great crisis, but he completely failed to see the crisis that was at his face.

"So now I am a monster, am I?" the blonde casually asked as he faced the brown haired teen that was now sweating.

But Naruto hadn't finished there as he spoke with a sweet smile on his face, "… and here I thought I was Akuma, Kishin, Oni and so much more."

With each passing the word the color of the face of Konohamaru was slowly draining, "You knew of all of them?"

"Indeed I did stupid apprentice, I am me after all!" Naruto responded in an awed tone.

"So, you aren't going to…?" Konohamaru asked in a frightful tone, the explanation Naruto gave was truly enough and now he truly feared the consequences.

"Well, since you were so generous to give me so many names, I should be grateful of you… and to show my gratitude, we go back to the _Training Board_ to _Training Method No. 89_… it's on me to see that your Flames of Youth forever keep burning brighter, my apprentice", Naruto answered with a cheery deposition.

Though unlike the Master, the apprentice didn't share the cheery deposition as his face had gone completely pale and one could see the horror etched on it.

Turning around to face Kū Fei he spoke in an amused tone, "I would love to Kū Fei-chan (her face visibly brightened)… but we just recently moved to Mahora and it would be better if we get settled around a bit…"

"OH!" Kū Fei exclaimed and looked a bit sheepish when she gave a thought to it.

"… So, how about we schedule the challenge a week later?" Naruto asked with the infamous Kakashi-smile.

"Will do, Naruto-sensei! We fight a week later –aru!" Kū Fei proclaimed… she was too happy to get such a chance, and then it clicked her "… Is Hinata-sensei a martial artist too?"

"In a way yes", Hinata answered elating the face of Kū Fei even further.

"You too got to fight me –aru… and even Naruto-sensei's apprentice. This is going to be so much fun, to fight such strong people aru", Kū Fei exclaimed as it was hard for her to contain her excitement.

Neither Naruto nor Hinata could understand the kind of dilemma they had unleashed upon themselves and Konohamaru, though they were going to learn in a month's time.

* * *

The duo of Hinata and Naruto along with a half-dead Konohamaru whose face was etched with horror finally made to an empty clearing with an objective of confronting the five that still seemed to be on their tail…

"So, would you girls come out of your hiding spots? Or do you wish me to give you a helping hand?" asked Naruto out loud for the hiding girls to hear.

Neither of the groups had anticipated for both of them to know that they were being tailed, but their conclusion seemed wrong as it was as if they had known from the very beginning, their eyes indicated so… though the third didn't seemed to have noticed, or was it because he was just too much horrified to notice anything. And yet they decided to stay in hiding in hopes that it was nothing but a bluff…

Oh, how wrong they were!

For the next couple of minutes nothing happened, but then things changed within a span of a second as many things happened at once… a predatory smile appeared on Naruto's face as if a fox out to hunt and the sound of thousand birds chirping.

It was then they noticed of them being surrounded by birds and not just any ordinary birds, these were birds made out of lightning and the ones that emitted the chirping sounds. It was then that their survival and training instincts kicked in as the birds made out of lightning charged at them, obliterating the trees they used to hide behind moments ago.

This had the five girls on edge as they jumped into the clearing; to think that the blonde was able to form an attack without a moment's notice did not look good for them. The reason they were aware that it was the blonde that was behind the lightning attack was the same sort of lightning chirped of the right hand of the blonde, the same chirping sounds that the lightning birds made. But the most unnerving was the right eye of the blonde, it was no longer bright blue but was now was blood red with three black tomoe circling around the pupil, somehow that eye made them fear him even though he had somewhat of a goofy smile on his face as he looked at them.

For some reason Hinata was not liking the situation; not because they were outnumbered nor because the ability of the girls now in front of her was completely unknown to her, no it was because of that goofy grin that was plastered on Naruto's face as he looked at the girls, or rather he was looking specifically at the blonde. It didn't help that the blonde was quite good looking on the eyes and had a nice figure to boot whose beauty was lusciously adorned by the black cleavage-revealing, body hugging outfit of hers.

If it were anyone other than Hinata they would think that it was the black masked figure behind the blonde that must have caught Naruto's attention as it seemed some form of magic… the other girls were also on their guard as they had their weapons out, the oddest being the redhead who was holding onto a broom. But Hinata knew Naruto well, even though he might be interested in the doll-like masked figure behind the blonde and it had been one of the reasons of using the Sharingan to get more insight on the abilities of the mages and magical people, she knew there was something more to the equation that she wasn't able to add. It certainly wasn't the beauty and appearance of the blonde, albeit being as beautiful as she was Naruto had received offers and advances from girls all around as beautiful as the blonde and even willing to wear more revealing outfit for the sake of wooing the blonde hero.

Takane was getting really nervous under the direct stare of the blonde; the bright blue orb seemed to be admiring her form and beauty while the red eye made her feel as if it was stripping her down and analyzing every nook and corner of her body… it just didn't feel right, especially accompanied by that goofy grin.

Even the others seemed confused at the blonde males entire focus seemed to be completely on the blonde female, something neither the other girls nor Konohamaru could get an exact idea about… though their vague idea were closest to the truth.

"Say Hinata-nee-san, who are those…?" the question died into the throat of Konohamaru as he watched the Byakugan flare with unbridled fury, something he had seen many times back home since the end of the Great War.

"Would you mind explaining to me why in the world are you wearing such a ridiculous magical outfit?" Hinata demanded as her eyes locked on with the blonde female.

"Whaaa…? My magical outfit is not ridiculous… and the outfit is a part of my Shadow Control Magic and it greatly enhances my defensive abilities", Takane declared proudly.

"Then why aren't you wearing anything above or below it?" Hinata asked… it was getting really hard for her to keep her nerve and start attacking the blonde.

That question confused the all present or rather those without a Dōjutsu, to them Takane was certainly wearing clothing.

"Why would I? Putting on other clothing with the outfit reduces its defensive capabilities", Takane answered… the questions of the slightly older girl was making no sense to her.

"Why do you ask such a question Hyūga-sensei?" a confused Sakura Mei asked.

"How about I answer to that question in the stead of Hyūga-sensei…" Naruto spoke up as his eyes for the first time lay on the redhead.

"Mei… Sakura Mei, Class 2C, seat no. 13", answered Sakura Mei to the unasked question.

"Well Mei-chan (the girl blushed furiously at this)… my right eye and the eyes of Hyūga-sensei are special. These eyes posses' unique abilities; one of which I was a bit uncertain about, but with the demonstration of the magical ability by your senpai just cleared the doubt in our minds, the ability works on magic too", answered Naruto.

"And what might this ability be Naruto-sensei?" asked Mana… they too were now curious of this abilities that Naruto spoke of.

"The ability to see magical energy… which means that the magical outfit that you (glaring at Takane) are wearing in essence to these eyes it is magical energy… transparent, blue energy", Hinata answered as an very annoyed aura was circulating around her.

Takane's eyes flew between the blonde and her magical outfit and then back to the blonde, whose eyes were once again focused on her with that goofy grin back on his lips as her brain tried to put meaning to the words of Hinata…

"Oh, I can assure you that I am absolutely loving what I am seeing", Naruto said giving thumbs up to Takane.

… And then it clicked to Takane forcing a huge blush on her face and her hands and the shadows moved into cover her womanly parts as a loud scream ("IYAAAA!") shattered the area.

Meanwhile Naruto was forced to dodge spears of shadows that emerged from the masked doll, which were quite destructive in nature than he had anticipated. But it wasn't just the spears of shadow that he had to dodge as he moved at the last minute to dodge a direct attack from the masked doll… she was good and so were her skills and her ability to manipulate the masked doll, but he was Uzumaki Naruto after all. Sidestepping her direct assault by a single step forcing their faces to come very close and giving her a brilliant smile which forced a blush to appear on her face he whispered directly into her ears…

"Your skills are quite good and refined which is impressive… and as for your body, let me tell you that you are quite beautiful."

Takane just stood there frozen in her place, she had not expected such sincerity from his words or rather she had expected him to tease her or some sort of sexual comment and so the sincerity surprised her, making her heart skip a few beats. And then she rushed off an atomic blush on her face and a shout…

"YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS!"

"Oi! If you want me to take responsibility, the least you could do is tell me your name", Naruto said to the retreating figure.

"T-Takane Go-Goodman, U-Ursula High, Class 2B, seat no. 28…" Takane answered and then rushed off.

"Eh! Eh? I-I am sorry Hyūga-sensei, Uzumaki-sensei…" Sakura Mei said with a small bow as she too rushed off after Takane "… Takane-nee-sama! Wait for me!"

There was an awkward silence in the clearing as everyone tried to clear their mind of the weirdness, though it still didn't help to curb the deathly aura that was now surrounding Hinata, something which was making Konohamaru edge away from her.

"That aside, onto serious things…" Naruto said as he looked at the other three girls with a serious look which made them gulp in fear for the blonde looked quite formidable and intimidating "… why is it that neither of you three are wearing any form of magical outfits, something similar to the likes that Takane-chan wore?"

Konohamaru could hardly control the snort that left his mouth at that question; leave it to Naruto to make the situation more deadly and yet entertaining for all if the deadly aura around Hinata-nee-san was anything to go by. But that was only the reaction of Hinata-nee-san; the reactions of the other three girls were quite amusing to see in his opinion, though he would never voice it as he was well aware and rightfully feared the wrath of a female.

The shortest with the fairest skin and black hair tied in a single ponytail to her left had her entire face turned crimson red and seemed quite shaken by the blonde's direct-indirect question.

"I have no such outfit -de gozaru", Kaede answered seemingly completely unaffected on the outside, but so was not the case from the inside.

As for Mana, she show her displeasure which was clearly oozing of her face by summoning one of the most potent and speedy of the magical guns in her arsenal and shot of a rapid-fire round. But to her and the surprise of her two companions the bullets just vanished into thin mere centimeters away from the blonde with no trace of their existence any further.

"That is quite an impressive form of weapon you posses Mana-chan, really interesting", Naruto said in an amused tone.

Even Konohamaru and Hinata were quite amazed by the weapon, a weapon which shot projectiles with deadly accuracy and speed and the likes they had never seen before.

Though Mana didn't seemed amused by it as again her bullet had failed to meets its target and to her annoyance it was the same blonde that had a few days ago dodged another of her shot… this was not sitting down well with her.

"All matters aside, what did you girls want from us?" Hinata asked… she decided that her anger at the blonde could wait for the moment.

"I heard of your sudden appearance and skills from the two, –de gozaru… and seeing how you suddenly became our teachers we decided to investigate", Kaede answered in a tone as of trying to solve a puzzle.

"Understandable! But it could have saved your time if you would have simply asked after class", Naruto answered nonchalantly.

"And you would have answered to all our questions, –de gozaru?" Kaede asked… the other two decided to remain silent for the time being.

"Not all, but certainly those we could answer", replied Hinata.

"Well, how about introduction to your apprentice Naruto-sensei?" Kaede asked.

"The name's Konohamaru, Sarutobi Konohamaru", Konohamaru said as he introduced himself, which was followed by introductions from the three albeit a bit reluctantly from the other two.

"By the way Nagase-san, are you a ninja by any chance?" Konohamaru asked… the kunai in her hand were a dead giveaway.

"That I am, -de gozaru. Chūnin ranked ninja of the Kōga Clan", answered Kaede proud of her ability as she had achieved her skills by herself.

Then she asked the thing that confused her most, "… though why do you ask –de gozaru?"

"Oh, because… Konohagakure Chūnin Sarutobi Konohamaru of the Sarutobi Clan", Konohamaru answered.

Taking his cue even Hinata decided to answer, "Konohagakure Jōnin Hyūga Hinata of the Hyūga Clan."

Now this was something that surprised all three of them, to think that the three were ninjas and above all for Hinata-sensei to be a jōnin that spoke of her skills and her power, to attain the rank of jōnin was not an easy task. Their eyes than turned to the third member of the group waiting in anticipation, after all the blonde had an apprentice who was a chūnin ranked ninja.

And Naruto didn't disappoint as a smirk lit up his face as he spoke, "As for me, I am…"

The anticipation was on high within the girls as this was the same person that had easily swatted of one of Takahata-sensei's attack…

"… no one important", Naruto ended with a completely bland expression as he just started walking leaving the three girls completely startled.

"I guess we will take our leave", Hinata said with a small bow and followed Naruto while shaking her head at Naruto's response... leave it to Naruto to make a complete 360 and turn the situation into a ruckus.

The trio of class 3A super-unnatural just looked completely bewildered, Naruto-sensei had just walked on them when it had been them who had decided to trail him and get some answers.

"Well, that was anticlimactic", Kaede said finally coming out of her daze.

"At least we learned a couple of things about Naruto-sensei and Hinata-sensei", Mana answered… the time according to her was not wasted even though it could have been better if the man didn't play them as rookies.

"Still it didn't make their situation clear to us", Setsuna grumbled… she really hated this feeling of uneasiness while around Naruto-sensei.

"But for the three to be ninjas… that was unexpected –de gozaru", Kaede commented.

Yes, it was truly unexpected as in these days and eras there were very few that were known to be ninjas, it was a dying art.

"So… any idea of what happened to your bullets Mana?" Setsuna asked.

"None that I can think of", Mana answered after a minute of silence… no theory came to her mind for the fate of her bullets.

* * *

The duo of Hinata and Naruto finally made their way towards the teacher's dorm; Konohamaru was made to live at the boy's dorm as per the school regulations… poor him. But at this very moment the fate of his apprentice did not seem much important to Naruto, his own fate and future seemed to be having dark clouds hanging above them…

"H-Hey Hi-Hinata…"

Any others forming in his mouth died down as the girl in question looked at him with a steel gaze and then walked away.

It was irony really, he who had faced shinobi whose powers were termed godly, he himself who was considered as a legend and his powers termed godly, covered under the gaze of his girlfriend-fiancé.

Ero-Sennin had ones told him that it was mostly the men who ruled the world, but no matter what every man was ruled over by a woman. It according to the old pervert was the law of the Gods and ancients.

The evening had been the most uneventful in his life as Hinata seemed bent on avoiding any form of conversation to even start between the two. He hated this side of Hinata; it could be more stubborn than even him.

Even dinner went on uneventful, but the least her cooking hadn't been affected by her mood as it tasted as great as ever. Neither had she decided to not make dinner for him; he couldn't cook even if his life depended on it. His childhood was the proof of it; he literally lived on instant ramen and the food he bought at Ichiraku's.

But it was not the food that mattered to him the most; if it came to it he wouldn't mind surviving on ramen, what mattered to him was she. He knew the cause behind her irate mood, but one couldn't blame him, after all having a role model like Jiraiya and staying him with over a long period of time he was bound to be affected by the man's perverseness.

But it wasn't just perverseness and shinobi skills that he inherited from the Legendary Sannin; he also inherited his will and ways to woo a girl, especially one you would put your heart down too. And so without further ado he walked behind Hinata who was busy washing the dishes…

"Hinata…" he whispered, and just like he anticipated his eyes were locked on with the steeled eyes of the Hyūga heiress. But unlike the whole evening, he did not cover under her gaze nor did he give her a chance to beat him away just by looks…

His lips met her lips, softly pressing on each other, shocking Hinata completely. It wasn't a kiss to convey his passion or lust for her, no it was a kiss that simply conveyed his love towards her.

It was slow, but gradually Hinata melted into the kiss and responded, the kiss conveying their love for each other.

"What was that for?" she asked after their lips had separated after God knows how long as she gently ran a finger on her lips.

"You seemed not ready to listen", he answered.

"Idiot", she muttered as she whacked his head with the ladle in her hand.

"That I maybe…" he answered as he rubbed the spot where she hit him with the ladle "… but am yours truly…"

And with that he ones again captured her lips, this time it wasn't just a kiss to show his love, it was that of passion and want.

The duo deepened their kiss as Naruto started to rub her lower back and Hinata started to rub his scalp lovingly, they were on the ninth cloud right now. Tongues intertwined, battling for supremacy, exploring each other as they immersed themselves to the electric sensation that bolted through their body.

As they further deepened their kiss, letting their passion run wild, his tongue tenderly entered her mouth before he fervently explored her sweet, angelic insides… Hinata truly loved her deserts. She moaned in his mouth while slurping sounds were made as they deliriously kissed each other, saliva dripping from both of their tongues.

"T-The bed-bedroom…" she somehow moaned out with her tongue still exploring the inside of his mouth.

So without further ado, he gently lifted her with his left hand while their mouths were still intertwined and walked towards the bedroom, while the free right hand proceeded to form one-handed seals, forming a barrier around the room to keep their adventure to themselves and a clone of him which proceeded to do the remaining chores.

* * *

"Well, that's new", Naruto commented as he watched a flailing Negi being carried on the shoulders of one of his own students as they made their way towards the school.

"That's not new, that's weird. A student carrying a flailing teacher to school… I always thought it was the other way around", Hinata commented as her eyes glanced at Naruto when she made the last statement.

"Oi, oi, I wasn't that bad", he mumbled.

"What weren't you 'that bad' at Naruto-sensei?"

The shinobi duo turned around to find one of the students from Negi's class, a girl with long, flowing reddish-orange hair, a mature figure and a mature calm surrounding her, Naba Chizuru. If it weren't for the school uniform – which was making some very lewd thoughts churn in the mind of Naruto – neither Hinata nor Naruto would have pegged her to be a middle school student, much less a fifteen year old.

"Oh, he was really bad! I remember three to four occasions each week when we were at the academy of our village when Iruka-sensei had to literally drag him to the class from the various hide-holes he would be at after playing a prank on someone", Hinata answered.

"Oi, Oi!" Naruto mumbled… that was something that needn't need to be discussed with what was probably going to be his student for the next few months.

Meanwhile the dark eyes of Chizuru sparkled with curiosity, to think that the young man in front of her, her soon-to-be sensei was far more relaxed person than she had first anticipated. Not only that, it seemed in his childhood he was more of an outgoing student then a studious one as she had anticipated.

"You used to play pranks, Naruto-sensei?" Chizuru asked with genuine curiosity.

But it was Hinata who answered, "He did, and still does."

"The best there was, the best there is, the best that will always be, I Shinshutsukibotsu Itazura-sha (Phantom/Elusive Prankster)", Naruto declared as he did a gentleman-bow and kissed the back of Chizuru's left hand causing the face of the young-mature girl to flame red.

At the moment Naruto's lips touch the back of Chizuru's hand, only one thought ran through her mind and that being that Uzumaki Naruto was quite an endear-a dangerous being as her face went flame red. He was far different than she had originally pegged him to be, and just to appease her curiosity she would observe him more observantly from now on.

Meanwhile the girls around just watched in jealousy at Chizuru, wondering why wouldn't someone as hot as the blonde try to woo them. Some of the girls in the crowd from 3A were actually quite surprised to see a blushing Chizuru, and to think that it was the new sensei that caused it, it was really too much for them.

Though one girl did not share the same sentiments as most of the girls around, as her hand whacked the back of the blonde's head making him fall flat on the ground as she glared at him.

"Umm…" Chizuru tried to say something seeing the glare of Hinata-sensei…

"It is none of your fault Naba-san, for there are very few who could resist the charm of this knucklehead playboy", Hinata muttered.

Chizuru's eyebrows vanished behind her hairline, Naruto-sensei was a playboy and by the tone of Hinata-sensei, she was used to his playboy eccentrics.

But Hinata wasn't finished, "I don't know what's worse, that he decided to live as the legacy of Jiraiya-sama or that he is better than Jiraiya-sama when it comes to such things."

"Jiraiya-sama?" Chizuru asked… Hinata-sensei's voice held both respect and disappointment.

It was Naruto who answered in Hinata's place, "Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja), the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage), author of Dokonjō Ninden (Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi) and the Icha-Icha series, mentor to Namikaze Minato and me, my godfather and above all a self proclaimed Ladies' Man and a Super Pervert."

So many questions floated in the mind of Chizuru, as to what did Naruto-sensei mean by Densetsu no Sannin or by Gama Sennin? Why had she never heard of the Book named Dokonjō Ninden and the Icha-Icha series? Who was Namikaze Minato? But none of that mattered as she understood by the latter part of the introduction of the person named Jiraiya as to why Naruto-sensei's seemed so fond about talking of the man – he was Naruto-sensei's godfather and mentor – and why Hinata-sensei's voice held a tone of disappointment – it seemed like Naruto-sensei had walked on his path as a playboy and possibly a pervert. In all of it, she did not fail to miss the tone of loss in Naruto-sensei's voice, indicating possibly to the death of the man named Jiraiya.

"He must have been a great man?" Chizuru couldn't help but ask.

"That he was", Naruto replied.

Chizuru couldn't help but blush seeing the wide radiant smile on the face of Naruto-sensei, while Hinata just shook her head knowing that another fallen to her boyfriend's charms by him just being who he was.

"Well, we can have this little chit-chat some other time, for its time for the school to start. So quickly drag your cute arse to the class before the bell rings…" Naruto stated.

"Eep!" Chizuru yelped actually surprised that Naruto-sensei just slapped her buttocks.

"Or do you want me to give you a ride to the class in my manly arms", Naruto said as he brought both his arms dangerously close to her waist.

Chizuru's face by now was flaming red, but the moment she felt Naruto-sensei's hand brush her waist a loud yelp released from her mouth as she dashed towards the school with her face flaming redder, all the while thinking as to how it would feel to be carried on by Naruto-sensei.

"Hehehe… that was fun. Maybe being here at Mahora for a couple of months wouldn't be that bad after all", Naruto muttered to himself as a shit-eating grin made way to his face.

But then…

"_Naruto-kun…_"

Turning around to find a very furious Hinata, the grinning face was replaced by a pale and sweating one.

"I-It was j-just a j-joke, Hi-Hinata-chan. I…"

But it seemed as to Hinata was not in an intention to listen…

People would later wonder what that small crater did in the middle of the road, not knowing that it was where one Uzumaki Naruto was smashed into the ground by Hyūga Hinata.

* * *

"Well, we were told that class 3A was quite an amusing class to teach, but we did not expect anything as such."

Both Hinata and Naruto were certainly amused, the class of 31 (30 excluding the ghost) seemed to be scheming something big, all huddled together.

At the voice of Naruto, the girls quickly broke the group, their faces aflame. So caught up in their planning to cheer Negi-sensei were they that they completely missed the arrival Hinata-sensei and Naruto-sensei and now the amused look of Naruto-sensei had most blushing.

It took a couple of minutes for the entire class to gather their composure before they were able to properly greet the two new teachers for their first class. The amused look that adorned the face of Naruto-sensei made it really harder.

"Since this is the first time we are teaching class 3A, how about we do a small introduction to get to know each other", Hinata said.

"What do you mean Hinata-sensei?" the cheerful voice of Sasaki Makie asked.

Makie wasn't the only one that was confused…

"What Hinata means is, we tell each others about our likes-dislikes, hobbies and such", Naruto answered.

"Oh!" the girls were quite surprised by this.

"And to make things easier, we would go first with the introduction", said Hinata seeing a few nervous looks.

"By the way, is the class missing a couple of students?" Naruto asked, for the student rooster counted thirty one girls to class 3A.

"A single student Naruto-sensei… Evangeline McDowell", Ayaka answered.

"I see."

The way Ayaka had answered it seemed to be a regular thing to Naruto, something Naruto decided to look at, Evangeline was the same girl that had been the source of the dark energy he had been sensing since yesterday.

Deciding to think of it later, they carried on with the introductions.

* * *

"How was your first day as teachers?" Minamoto Shizuna asked.

"Pretty good", Naruto answered with an amusing smile on his face.

"And would have been better if most of the girls would have stopped _eyeing_ Naruto-kun", Hinata answered with a twitch in her left eye.

The way Hinata spoke, it made Shizuna to wonder whether this was a normal occurrence. But thinking on it, it certainly would make sense seeing the person in question. Even though she knew very little of Uzumaki Naruto, there were a few things to the naked eye, especially the eye of a magical healer like her.

Uzumaki Naruto was strong, unbelievably so. He had already proven his strength the day they had accidently arrived, and from what the Dean had mentioned, he had done so without breaking a single sweat. In the past two days she had learned that boy was naturally kind and easygoing, something surprising especially for someone of that level of strength. And then there was his aura, so alluring, it was as if it pulled one towards him.

But she knew better, or rather she had been of the few that the Dean had confided into of what he felt of the blonde. To think there was such a depth to him, and it surprised her to think that he hided it with such perfection, almost as if all the things that the Dean had concluded seem fictional. But she knew to not doubt the words of Konoe Konoemon, for the man would never speak of such things lightly.

And it also helped that he was quite good looking on the eyes, from his sun-kissed, spiky, untamed blonde hair, his bright oceanic-blue eyes, the exotic whisker-like marks adorning his cheeks and the athletic body which spoke of both unrestrained power and speed. Then there was the way he held himself, albeit being a carefree by nature, being a warrior from heart had him hold himself in a carefree elegant manner.

So to her it was no wonder that an enigma as him coveted the attention of teenage girls. Truth to be told, even she couldn't help but be slightly interested in him. He was an enigma.

Also she had no qualms to say that if there were boys in this school, there would be the same trouble with Hyūga Hinata, on a lesser scale but it would still be there.

"By the way Shizuna-san, do you know where we could find Negi-kun or Takamichi-san?"

The question asked by Naruto brought her out of her thoughts and she somehow stuttered her answer…

"Eh… Ne-Negi-kun already left and Takahata-san is out on some errand for the Dean. Did you need something from the two?"

"Some information on a couple of students from 3A", answered Naruto.

"Well, if you want…" Shizuna was about to offer her help, but was cut-on by Hinata…

"Nothing to worry about Minamoto-san, we will see to it ourselves."

The way Hinata said it, it seemed to Shizuna that the girl had caught onto her little lapse and stutter and probably had a feeling of what she had her mind thinking on…

"O-Ok…"

* * *

Hinata was frustrated, irritated and a load full of emotions muddled her mind only after the first day of teaching in a school. It was not that she minded teaching; on the contrary she enjoyed doing so and had decided to take on a team of genin s or an apprentice in a coming couple of years, and so had no qualms teaching here at Mahora.

But not only had a day passed and she was already regretting her decision, not because she didn't like teaching here, but it was all because of Naruto.

She had hoped she seriously had that being here in a place where people knew nothing of the blonde there would be less trouble surrounding him. But how wrong she was, for even here where the fame of Uzumaki Naruto was unknown to all, he somehow seemed to garner attention of great number of girls, almost more than half of the Middle School girl students they taught.

She should have seen this coming, for this was Uzumaki Naruto, someone who did not fame to somehow have the female population going gaga over him. The testimony of that was of the number of girls that he had unintentionally wooed before being the great hero that he was. She didn't even want to think of how things had catapulted after the Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen (Fourth Shinobi World War), it was complete chaos.

"Oi, Hinata!"

It literally took Naruto to shake him out of her stupor to come back to reality…

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? You spaced out on me", Naruto commented with a look of worry etched on his face.

It was something expected as the war had brought affected her and others in many ways, and one of those were nightmares.

"N-Nothing. Just thinking of how different things are here", she answered… it was close to the truth.

"Yes, it certainly is far different here then back home", Naruto answered as he gained a far-away look.

"Naruto…" she silently called out to him, knowing full well the train of his thoughts.

"Don't worry, I am fine", he said.

She didn't question him any further, for if he wanted to confide himself in her he would without hesitation. And so she simply settled to drifting her hand into his to simply show to him that she was there for him.

He acknowledged her support by simply smiling, which she was content in returning.

But any further conversation was cut-short by the screams of the girl, an embarrassed scream…

"What was that?" she couldn't help but ask, somehow that kind-of-scream she was quite familiar with.

"Well, what do we know; we have a pervert on the campus… and no it isn't me", he said, the last part seeing the accusatory look from Hinata… his pervert senses had been tinkling for quite some time now.

For a second her accusatory glance stayed on the blonde next to her, even though she was certain that it had nothing to do with him, but still she couldn't help it as he had somehow channeled his inner-Jiraiya. That was just an excuse he had come up sometime in the past, an excuse to hide his own perverseness by saying that it was Jiraiya who had made him his successor.

How could the creator of the **Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique)** and its variations not be a pervert?

But further thoughts were cut-short as she watched one of the students from 3A rush past them… Kagurazaka Asuna if she remembered correctly. And by the looks of it she was heading to the same place those voices were coming from…

"Shall we?"

She heard him question, curiosity brimming within his eyes, and even if she wanted to deny it, she too was quite curious about it.

She didn't grace him with an answer; instead just followed the direction the voice came from and Kagurazaka Asuna had rushed to knowing full well that he would follow.

* * *

For the unknown time since the merging of his eyes with the Sharingan eyes he was once grateful of them, not in battle as he rarely required it, nor in any ninja missions, rather in his own self-induced missions… the recording ability of the Sharingan was truly god-send. And here once again the recording ability of the Sharingan came into play as the vision in front of him was forever burned in his mind… the image of most of the girls from 3A in their swimsuits and a handful in their birthday suits.

He stood by the statement of this morning… he was loving it here; Mahora had a lot to offer to raise his inner pervert.

As the one named Kagurazaka Asuna went onto berate the girls and Negi, he decided to make things a bit more interesting and so flashed in front of the child-teacher who seemed completely surprised by his sudden appearance…

Giving the brat a thumbs-up he said, "Negi-bōzu, you're the man!"

The implication of his words was quite apparent as Negi 's face as taken the shade of red similar to his hair while the girls yipped in surprise finally noticing him and rushed onto try and cover themselves by anything they would get their hands on, especially those whose swimsuits had been literally ripped off of their bodies.

"N-Na-Naruto-san, I-I… th-this is no-not l-like th-that", Negi tried to explain but was failing drastically as his face was as red as his hair.

"Oh… then how is it?" he asked, mirth playing in his eyes.

"I would love to know as well."

Apparently Hinata didn't share his amusement, rather her voice screamed of her annoyance. He could even feel a small amount of killing intent leaking from her and looking from the corner of her eyes found her eyes to be narrowed.

Hinata wasn't just annoyed, she was pissed off…

Shifting his eyes towards the girls of 3A, of whom most had found some piece of clothing to cover their bodies, he wasn't surprised to find them cowering under Hinata's gaze, those white eyes when narrowed looked quite scary.

The brave soul of Yukihiro Ayaka squeaked out her words, "Hi-Hinata-sensei, th-this, a-all this was because Ne-Negi-sensei was depressed… it w-was a cheer-up pa-party for Negi-sensei."

Outwardly it seemed like Hinata had bought the reasoning of Ayaka as her face now looked calm, but Naruto knew well this to be the calm before the storm… the girls were going to feel the wrath of Hyūga Hinata.

"I see…" Hinata muttered, and then turning towards Negi "… go with Kagurazaka-san, Negi-kun."

The boy didn't need to be told a second time as he rushed off to the side of the bell-wearing girl and both made a silent dash out of the room…

"… And I hope to meet you all in detention in about fifteen minutes in class 3A…" she calmly stated and walked out of the bathing house dragging a helpless blond by his right ear.

No word or sound was made in the bath house apart of the small splashes of water, the look of Hinata-sensei and her calm tone still had them quite shocked. But the look that Naruto-sensei gave them as he was dragged out by his ear was what had them frozen; a look of pity, a look that said that they had dug their own grave, and so they couldn't help but think so… had they really dug their own grave?

"We better hurry… we do not want Hinata-sensei to be angrier with us", Chizuru suddenly piped in bringing the girls out of their stupor and forced them to a mad dash to the changing room.

* * *

As warned, fifteen minutes later the girls of 3A that had been busted in the onsen were all in the seats of their classroom and not a word uttered from their mouth as they watched Hinata-sensei watch all of them with a silent calm.

"Well, I should take my leave… I have _the rat_ to fry…" the blond-sensei said as he stood up…

The eyes of the girls widened, if Naruto-sensei were to leave they didn't know what their fate would be at the hands of Hinata-sensei… he was their saving grace.

"And Hinata, be lenient on them, would ya… their method may be utterly ridiculous, but their intentions were well placed…" Naruto spoke while his head turned towards the girls at the latter part, who had their shaking fervently to show they meant well…

"Hopefully…" the blonde muttered… that was too extreme a reaction the girls had and he had a feeling that there was more to the cheering of the depressed Negi, at least for a few… it really had his headache thinking that a few of the fifteen year old girls in front of him actually had a crush on a tend year old child.

In all essence the age gap of five years between two potential lovers wasn't unheard of, but when that difference is taken into account with teenage girls and a child, it was not something he wanted to think of.

"See you around…" he waved at the girls and by placing a quick kiss on the cheeks of Hinata, who glared at him heatedly, he walked off, he really had a rat to fry.

As he walked onto to find a secluded place to fry _the rat _he wondered what Hinata intended for the girls, but in a sense they would deserve what she would dish out for them, the things they were doing from what he learned was sexual harassment in lighter sense.

Putting that thought at the back of his mind as he found a secluded place in the forest around Mahora, he brought out the rat that he had put in a hypnotic sleep when he had caught him at the bath house…

"Time to wake up rat…" he said as he pushed chakra t break through the genjutsu induced sleep on the rat.

"I AM SORRY, ANIKI! I AM REALLY SORRY, NEGI-ANIKI!"

The rat woke up startled as if having a nightmare…

"Hohoho… so the rat can talk", Naruto said… this was quite amusing. He had noted the magic of the rat and had already guessed the rat to be some sort of magical being, but still it being able to talk was not on the least. It seemed that the Elemental Nations weren't the one unique with talking animals.

"I am no rat; I am an ermine-elf and the name's Albert Chamomile, or you call me Chamo…" the rat/ermine-elf shouted, and when it realized that he had talked in front of a human and tried to cover his mouth, but found himself bound.

"Don't bother Ero-Okojo (Perverted-Ermine), the binds aren't something you can free yourself from and also there isn't any use of hiding that you can talk after you gave such an elaborate introduction of yourself…" Naruto answered and you could see the white ermine sweating heavily "… and I am well aware of existence of magic…" the ermine breathed a sigh of relief…

"… though I wonder what should I do with, not only are you a pervert sneaking in a bath house full of teenage girls, but you are a lingerie thief…" Naruto said as he removed from a pocket a brassier of the part of the lingerie he was certain was worn by Konoka "… it is not like I am completely clean myself, but there are certain boundaries which can't be stretched, especially for a rat that seems to have human-level intelligence."

The ermine continued his mum, hoping that the blonde didn't get anything of him…

"Speak up, or I'll be forced to make you speak", Naruto said as his bright blues orbs turned to orange with slit pupils.

The moment that little transformation came into existence, the ermine started sweating as if a tap left open and parroted out of his reasons of being here, of there being a manhunt for him and of how Negi was his only saving hope. Each and every word that left the mouth of the ermine was the truth as he could not even think of the false story he had intended to give Negi.

"That's quite a story, and you intend to get your ass busted out of the situation you yourself created by Negi-bōzu… I wonder what I should do… should I even be thinking of letting a perverted, lingerie stealing and chain-smoking (he could smell the smoke of cigarettes from the rat) ermine near a ten year old innocent and pure child as Negi… I wonder what I should do… and it would be no wonder that you would try to use Negi's innocence for your own gains too… seriously what should I do…" the blonde wondered out loud, and with each of his words the small ermine was turning more and more pale, for the blonde in front of him had completely seen through his intentions. Even if he did intend to help Negi, he also wanted to gain from the situation…

"Say what should I do with you, Ero-Okojo?" Naruto said, his orange slit pupils boring holes into the ermine.

"I-I s-swear that I do-do not mean a-any ha-harm to N-Negi-aniki, a-all I in-intend to do is for the go-good of N-Negi-aniki… I s-swear on my e-ermine ho-honor", Chamo squeaked.

"And you intend no gain of it?" Naruto questioned.

"I-I do…" Chamo replied… he knew that lying here was asking for death.

For the next few minutes Naruto said nothing, his mind reeling on everything the ermine had said about mages and the information he gave him, it was clear that the rat had ulterior motives in helping Negi, but his primary priority was the growth of Negi as a magister… so the decision was simple…

And before Chamo knew it he was once again put into a genjutsu induced sleep and seconds later he was wrapped into another dimension in a swirling, distortion centered on the right eye of the blonde which had transformed into the Mangekyō Sharingan.

* * *

"Phew, yet another crazy day today…" Asuna muttered as she and Negi finally reached the dorms… first she had to deal with a nervous Negi, had gone and met up with Evangeline and then there was the party incident… what her fellow classmates had thought when they had decided to throw-up a party of that sort it made no sense, apart from them being class 3A.

But then Naruto-sensei and Hinata-sensei had arrived and things had looked good in some sense, it also helped knowing that Hinata-sensei had put all those at the Cheer-Up Party in detention… hopefully that would teach her classmates some restrain.

"But thanks to everyone that I have cheered up a little!" she heard Negi exclaim…

"Heh…" she couldn't help as a sweat-drop formed on her forehead at that… at least it had done something good in her opinion.

"I just wished that Hinata-sensei did not put them in detention for that, they were doing it for me…" she heard him sigh…

"Don't let yourself bother with it, the detention wasn't for the Cheer-Up Party they held for you, rather it was for their method… and it would be nice to have them a bit discipline at the hand of Hinata-sensei", she muttered… Hinata-sensei certainly seemed capable of disciplining them; after all she did it with Naruto-sensei, who seemed far harder to handle than a child like Negi…

"YO NEGI-BŌZU!"

Speak of the devil, and she was just thinking about him.

"Oh, and Asuna-chan is here too… if I remember correctly you live with Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan", the blonde said… the latter part was said to Negi.

"Y-Yes!" the child squeaked, the incident at the bath house still fresh.

"I hope you aren't all ecchi with Asuna-chan and Konoka-chan…" Naruto teased with a knowing smirk on his face as he looked at Negi.

"I-I do-don't…" the boy once again squeaked, his face gone blood red.

"Nah, I don't believe you…" Naruto answered, this time he looked at Asuna whose face had taken a bright shade of red and had her head quickly whip around the other way as their eyes made contact.

"I-It is the brat's fault; it is he who always sneaks up in my bed…" Asuna tried to shout, but it came out as a squeak… she already had been in a same situation with Evangeline an hour or so ago.

"I-It is be-because Asuna-san is like my o-nee-san…" the boy in question stuttered out at his own defense.

"Hohoho… so you are the type who loves to sleep in with their parents or older siblings…" Naruto said to which the red-head child's face was flaming…

"Well, that is not what I was here for in the first place…" Naruto said… teasing time was over.

"What do you need, Naruto-sensei?" Asuna asked… she was really enjoying that teasing session.

"Say Negi, do you know a rat by the name of Albert Chamomile…"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Negi blurted out, "Chamo-kun… how do you know him? And he is not a rat, but rather he is an ermine-elf."

"Hohoho, so the rat was indeed telling the truth…"

And before either Asuna or Negi could ask what he meant, the right eye of Naruto changed into a red and black pupil with a peculiar design in it and from it came out in a mass of swirling, distortion a white ermine-elf…

"CHAMO-KUN!" the child teacher shouted as she found the bound and unconscious ermine… so worried about Chamo he was that he completely forgot the feat that Naruto just pulled.

But so wasn't was the case with Asuna as she stared at the blonde with wide eyes, he mouth slightly hanging open…

"Y-You are a mage too, Naruto-sensei…" she questioned.

"No, rather I am a shinobi…" Naruto answered with a smile directing at her and then turning towards Negi "… and you don't need to worry about your little friend here, he is just in a genjutsu induced sleep."

And to prove his point Naruto placed a finger on the rat's forehead and released the genjutsu.

The now awake ermine looked around frantically "NEGI-ANIKI!"

The ermine called out desperately to the child, and it seemed his plea had effect has the child tried to rush to his aide, but a single glance from Naruto stopped him in his track.

"Not so fast Negi-bōzu… wait till the rat confesses of his crimes", Naruto said.

"Crimes?" the child teacher wondered out loud.

"I am certain you remember him Asuna-chan…" Naruto said as he made the ermine face Asuna.

"What do you… isn't that the rat that was responsible for all the pervert things that happened at the bath house", she said… she was really twitching to get a go at the rat after Naruto, after all the rat had half-stripped her off giving Naruto-sensei a clear view of her bra-clad breast and the front side of her upper body… her face gained a red hue at that memory.

"That he is…" Naruto smirked…

"Chamo-kun!" the young boy was scandalized.

"I-I c-can explain…"

But he was cut short in mid sentence by Naruto, "No lies rat, for if you do lie I wouldn't mind giving you some electric therapy…" and to prove his point his free right hand crackled with lightning.

The lightning had the desired effect as Chamo sang like a parrot, of his perverted deeds and of the people on his chase and how he wished for Negi to help him.

Asuna couldn't believe everything that she had heard so far; to think that there was a talking ermine, and not only did he talk, but also was a lingerie-stealing pervert. But the most shocking was that Negi actually decided to help him…

"A sucker is born every minute they say…" Naruto muttered.

Asuna turned towards the blonde and with wide-eyes asked, "Seriously?"

"Trust me, this is better than the fake story the rat had planned to tell if his lies were caught on…" Naruto stated.

For the next few seconds neither spoke a word, and as more seconds passed by the cheeks of Asuna flamed more and more as those bright crystal blue orbs continued to stared at her without blinking an eyelash as if savoring her to the entity.

"N-Na-Naruto-se-sensei…" Asuna squeaked out, her face already super heated.

"Oh, sorry about that Asuna-chan, but I just couldn't help it…" Naruto said and trailed off at the very end with a far-away look.

"What you couldn't help…?" Asuna asked… now that she thought about it the way that Naruto-sensei looked at her wasn't in a perverse way; rather he looked at her as if remembering something… that didn't mean that he had not looked at her and her body with admiration.

For a few second Naruto didn't grace her with her answer, but when he did his eyes were locked on with her heterochromatic eyes…

"You have eyes like her, the mismatched pair of blue in the left and green in the right, even have hair in both color and styled as her, except she wore ribbons instead of bells, you even look a lot like her if my image of her growth is right, and above all she would be your age…"

Asuna didn't know why as her heart skipped a bit and started going doki-doki…

"… but there is where your similarities end, especially in your personalities, they are like complete contrast of each other. You seem to be exuberant, self-confidence, brash, violent, short-tempered, inattentive, naive, and simple and someone that would rush to a friend's aide no matter the consequences…"

She along with Negi were gawking at him as he summarized Asuna's personality…

"… And the one I was friends was with was different; it's just hard to describe her personality in words, but it was certainly a complete opposite of you."

"What was her name?" Asuna couldn't help but question.

"Don't know…" Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Eh!?" the three croaked in unison.

But Naruto paid them no heed as he continued, "… hell, I don't even remember her name, or neither the place, the circumstances and how we had come to meet. Those memories of her are completely hazy, and I am certain that she wasn't the only one that I met that time… but apart from remembering her I remembering nothing, not even her name… sometimes it feels like it was all an imagination my mind that wanted friends, a hopeless dream of a lonely child…"

"NO! I don't believe it was a dream Naruto-san!" Negi suddenly spoke up and seeing the curious eye of Naruto focused on him he continued "… y-your e-emotions while you spoke o-of the g-girl, and the way you re-reminisced the past, there is n-no way that could be a dream."

Crouching to the height of the brat Naruto gave him a reassuring smile and said, "And neither do I believe it to be a dream."

The ermine and Negi failed to notice the conflicting emotions that went through Asuna, and even Naruto was barely able to register them…

"Naruto-sensei!"

The chorus of many girls reached his ears and turning around he found the entire of class 3A, or rather those that had been in detention with Hinata make their way up the floor.

"Hey girls! I hope Hinata wasn't much harsh on you guys", Naruto said as he looked at them with amused smirks.

Most girls flushed under his gaze, they had just been reprimanded by Hinata-sensei for their _obscene_ actions even if their mind was to some essence of the right thought…

"Hinata-sensei wasn't, and even if she were she had the right to for even if we had the right thought, our method of going through it was wrong, especially considering the age of Negi-sensei…" surprisingly it was the ever cheerful Shiina Sakurako that spoke up and did not sound as cheerful as she always did.

It was quite unusual sight to behold the girls of 3A look so solemn and apologetic, but there was always a first time and they needed to understand that their actions could have consequences…

"It is good to know that you are willing to see your fault…" there was no usual mirth in Naruto's voice, rather his voice held an undertone of seriousness…

As he was about to walk down the stairs, Naruto turned around and shuffling through his jeans pocket he removed something…

"Yo, Konoka-chan…" Naruto called out beckoning the said girl towards him "… here…" and when she had walked up to him, he handed Konoka the thing that he had fished out of his pockets.

The moment the thing had touched the palms of Konoka, the girls watched in amusement as Konoka's face took on a crimson shade, and before they could wonder what had Konoka's face turn such a color the girl in question stuttered out a question…

"W-Where d-did you fin-find this Na-Naruto-sensei?" Konoka questioned; her face flaming red and her eyes interested more in seeing the ground rather than meeting those crystal blue orbs.

"The rat had it with him, the one that was the cause of the chaos at the bath house, and the one that Negi-bōzu is currently holding onto…"

Konoka's head whipped around so fast that many wondered why it was still in place as she question, "Why is Negi-kun holding onto that rat?"

"Apparently it is his pet…" Naruto-sensei answered.

"Oh!" It made so much sense, but still it didn't tell her as to when did Negi-kun get a pet.

But before Konoka could say or do anything else, the girls watched as Naruto-sensei bend to her level and whispered some words directly into her ears, and with each word whispered the face Konoe Konoka turned more crimson then humanly possible. By the time Naruto-sensei had finished his whispering they could see that Konoka had gone blood red from head to toe, and not knowing what had been whispered they watched as Naruto-sensei winked at the now red-skinned Konoka and then wink at them while having a foxy grin adorn his face Naruto-sensei left.

THUD!

The girls were so stunned by the actions of Naruto-sensei that they were frozen in place and only the noise of Konoka falling on the floor unconscious brought them out of their stupor, and soon they rushed to the fallen girl.

"KONOKA/KONOKA-SAN/KONOE/KONOE-SAN/OJŌ-SAMA!"

Reaching her they found her not only unconscious and her entire skin turned blood red, but also found a dreamy smile adorning her face. But the one that had their most attention was the thing that she firmly held in her hands, the thing that Naruto-sensei had passed to her, and if no one had mistaken then that thing was the bikini top of Konoe Konoka that had gone missing after the rat scurried through the bath house creating an ero-chaos.

* * *

"Staying in Mahora is certainly going to be fun…" the blonde muttered in excitement with a goofy grin on his face.

This was the third time in the day had such a thought rush through his mind, and he actually meant it. The place was just filled with such eccentrics to be exploited that it would be bored around, especially class 3A…

"You can come out now…" he said out loud looking at a tree to his left… the entire street was devoid of any human movement, which was slightly strange in his perspective, but it seemed that the two following him were the ones behind the street being void of human activity.

And without further ado from the tree from the left jumped out two girls, both of whom he recognized as students from 3A - Karakuri Chachamaru and Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell, the latter one being the one that he and Hinata wished to gain some information about.

"It's good to finally meet one of the students that decided to skip our class for today", Naruto commented offhandedly, especially considering the situation.

Unlike Naruto Evangeline didn't wish time talking of things in and around and so her first sentence was directly to the point…

"Who are you?" Evangeline asked.

She had seen it yesterday and even today, and even then it was hard for her to wrap her mind against what she had seen and her mind had concluded it to be… the very idea of an individual being able to manipulate folds of space and time was frightening. Her resort was one such example, but it needed a huge amount of preparations and concentration of Mana through numerous magic circles. It had taken her years to build something like her resort, but now here was a boy who manipulated the folds of space and time with such ease… it was grating her nerves.

"Me, I thought I already introduced myself in the…"

But his words were cut short as a vial filled with some crazy liquid emitting Mana was thrown at him, and touching him the vial shattered and sprayed Naruto with the liquid, and within seconds the Mana within the liquid was released encasing him in ice…

"Not so tough…" Evangeline muttered seeing the blonde encased within her Gelidus Capulus (Freezing Ice Coffin)…

"You say something!"

It happened so fast that Chachamaru standing by the side of her master couldn't help but wonder as to how her master's head hadn't been snapped of her head… maybe it had something to do with her immortality. But even she understood her master's sudden reaction, for not even she had sensed any moment from Naruto-sensei and yet the man now stood behind them. Her mechanical eyes swirled around and landed on the ice coffin and to her surprise there was no one encased within the freezing coffin, and she was so certain the Naruto-sensei was caught with Gelidus Capulus.

But apparently Evangeline didn't stand back and try to analyze the situation as she tossed three more vials at the blonde now standing behind her and as the vials shattered and sprayed the liquid on the blonde and released the magic within it, she watched in morbid fascination as the magic within the liquid was countered by the blonde by an concentrated electrical discharge flowing from the blonde's entire body…

"So violent…" Naruto commented as the Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current) easily tore through another of Evangeline's vial ice magic…

All the while Evangeline couldn't help but grit her teeth in annoyance as the blonde easily tore through her surprise attacks, and even with Chachamaru by her side she didn't believe this would go her way as the green-haired maid was nowhere close to the prowess of the blonde… it was hard to say it but the blonde was at a tier that only the weakening of the seal on her would allow her to fight the blonde, though then it wouldn't be much of a match in her eyes.

"I ask again… Who are you?" Evangeline asked again, this time her voice laced with command and power.

If she was trying to intimidate Naruto into answering then she was doing a good job, but not the way Evangeline would intend to, especially now that Naruto had a good look at her…

"Kawaii!" he couldn't help as the words left his mouth… the girl in front of him looked like a manifestation of the most exquisite and sumptuous of dolls with hime-style haircut with long, free flowing, bright-blonde hair, porcelain skin, doe-like bright-blue orbs and doll-like body beneath the school uniform, he just couldn't help it…

"Wh-What!?" Evangeline stuttered… there were very few to ever call her cute even when she had a body of a ten year old with a look of an exquisite doll, for she just gave of an aura that repelled most and even if they did approach her they certainly did not think along those line…

…

…...

…...

* * *

**Don't go questioning the skills of Uzumaki Naruto; each and every skill he possesses is well earned. As for the Sharingan in the right eye, wait and watch for there is a reason for him possessing the Uchiha Dōjutsu.**

**The Evangeline-Naruto confrontation… I just love cliffhangers.**

**And for information, Konohamaru will not be playing a major part, at least for now.**


End file.
